


For Honor

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e19 Judgment, Friendship, Gen, Klingons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An honorable choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of the Season 2 episode "Judgment" when Malcolm has come to the prison at Rura Penthe to rescue Jonathan. His Klingon Advocate, Kolos, declines to escape with them. This is Jonathan's voice.
> 
> Prompted by the quote _“Reputation is what other people know about you. Honor is what you know about yourself.”_ – Lois McMaster Bujold

 

I’m disappointed that Kolos has chosen to stay here in Rura Penthe to serve out his sentence, but I understand. “When you get out of here, you should have a reputation as a courageous Advocate. Maybe you will be able to make a difference in the justice system.”

Kolos shakes his head slowly. “Sadly, it will be very difficult to do more than begin change. There is something fundamentally wrong in contemporary Klingon culture.”

Quite the understatement. “Beyond all that’s obvious?”

I see both sadness and resignation in his eyes. “We’ve lost the true meaning of honor. All that passes for honor now is mere reputation.” He lays a hand on his chest. “Honor is _here_ … inside each of us. Neither bestowed nor taken away unless we give it up.”

Malcolm is urging me to follow him quickly. Clasping Kolos’ hand, I wish him well. “I know you never will.”

 


End file.
